Sea of Memories
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil d'OS. N 2 : Ce jour-là, le soleil s'était levé sur un matin épuré, sur un monde totalement changé. Un matin comme Takaki n'en avait jamais connu... et comme il n'en connaîtrait probablement plus jamais.
1. Sea of memories

Salut, tout le monde !

Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, où on vous donne une heure pour écrire un OS sur un thème donné, et plusieurs thèmes par nuit. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, MP moi.

Auteur : Sana  
>Thème : Neige<br>Titre : Sea of memories  
>Fandom : 5cm par seconde.<br>Disclaimer : tout est à Makoto Shinkai, ce brave homme. Le monde ne serait pas pareil sans lui.

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Dix-sept février. Dix-sept heures trente-sept. Le train qui me ramène chez moi est bondé, les gens se pressent les uns contre les autres – conversations dont je saisis quelques mots au vol, odeurs qui se mélangent. La tête contre la porte vitrée, je regarde les flocons virevolter doucement dans la nuit orangée de Tôkyô.

La neige. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent depuis ce jour, il y a des années, où tout a pris un tournant différent dans ma vie. Depuis ce jour où, simple collégien, j'ai enchaîné les trains pour aller la retrouver. La neige qui tombait en silence sur les champs. En slow motion. Le train arrêté. L'attente interminable dans chaque gare. J'ai haï chaque flocon avec une rage silencieuse, et ce jusqu'à ce que je débarque, avec quatre heures de retard, à l'endroit où on avait convenu de se retrouver – même si quatre heures après, et avec ce froid transperçant, j'espérais qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle.

Mais elle m'attendait, pourtant.

Quand il a fallu quitter la gare, les flocons ne tombaient plus, mais la terre était entièrement recouverte d'un blanc immaculé. L'air était pur et immobile, et nos pas crissaient en foulant la neige nouvelle – c'était le seul bruit qui venait briser le silence.

Je l'avais tant détestée sur le chemin de l'aller, cette neige, mais là, étendue autour de moi dans toute sa pureté, et Akari à mes côtés, je me suis surpris à l'aimer. Lorsqu'on a atteint le grand cerisier aux branches habillées de blanc, je me suis retourné pour regarder les traces laissées derrière nous. Ce n'était pas une fuite. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait y revenir… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions le pouvoir de couper le cordon qui nous retenait au monde extérieur.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un me pousse pour sortir, et m'offre par la même occasion un retour brutal à la réalité. La neige tombe toujours dehors, et je regarde les flocons qui bougent au ralenti, pour exécuter la seule danse de leur vie. C'est beau. Les jours de neige possèdent une ambiance tellement particulière…

- _Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. En raison des intempéries, le train à destination d'Oyama et Utsunomiya circule avec un retard de dix minutes environ. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. _

Tout est tellement semblable à ce jour-là, et pourtant, rien ne pourra jamais en être plus éloigné. Les années qui ont passé ont créé un gouffre infranchissable entre les souvenirs et la réalité, et pourtant, même maintenant, j'y pense encore. Je me rappelle sa silhouette, je cherche à l'entrapercevoir à chaque coin de rue. Comme si c'était possible…

Le train freine brusquement. Dans la rame, ça bouscule. Encore.

- Aïe ! Je suis désolée…

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, en l'aidant à la remettre sur pieds, et quand je croise son regard, j'ai subitement l'impression que le temps est en train de se distendre. Les conversations s'évanouissent, et mes mains sur ses épaules, pour l'empêcher de tomber, je la regarde.

C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle. Il n'y a pas de doute. Plus de quinze ans séparent notre dernière rencontre, mais je dessine ce visage chaque jour dans mes pensées. C'est elle. Et en un clin d'œil, je remarque tout ce qui a changé chez elle. Ses cheveux, coiffés différemment, ses yeux plus tranquilles, son visage plus fin. L'alliance qui brille à sa main gauche, celle qui agrippe mon manteau pour maintenir son équilibre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il convient de dire dans un moment comme celui-là ? J'ai toujours espéré la revoir, mais je n'ai jamais _cru_ que ça m'arriverait un jour. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les mots sont impuissants. Je me contente de la fixer au fond des yeux, et elle me rend mon regard.

Je ne sais même pas si elle me reconnaît. Peut-être que je suis le seul à m'en soucier, après tout. Elle est mariée, peut-être des enfants ; elle a eu tout le temps pour m'oublier. Je sais déjà que je n'entendrai pas le "Takaki-kun!" qui résonnait si joyeusement dans sa bouche d'adolescente. Et moi, mes lèvres ne peuvent se résoudre à prononcer son prénom - qui est pourtant partout dans ma tête.

Elle se redresse simplement, elle me lâche. Soutient mon regard, plisse le coin de ses lèvres en un sourire faible, presque imperceptible, et sa main frôle la mienne. Par hasard ? Non. Elle s'y appuie dessus un moment, serre légèrement mes doigts sous les siens ; et puis l'instant d'après, le train, qui s'est remis à rouler sans que je ne m'en rende compte, arrive en gare, les gens s'écoulent de la rame comme un torrent inondant le quai, et elle s'écoule avec eux, avec un dernier regard. Elle s'échappe à nouveau de ma vie.

Je n'essaye pas de la rattraper. Si je la suivais, tout se compliquerait, et sa simple vue, de toute façon, a rendu cette journée plus lumineuse que toutes mes dernières années. C'est probablement assez pour endurer le reste de ma vie. C'est suffisant…

Probablement.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Hé, première fois que j'écrivais sur ce fandom !<br>Voilà pour cette toute petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

A la prochaine !


	2. Le dernier matin

Écrit pour la nuit du FoF du 1er mars 2013.

Thème : Matin

Début : 23h

.oOo.

Ce matin-là, les mains appuyées sur la vitre du train, Tôno Takaki avait su que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il y avait des moments comme ça, dans la vie, dont on savait dès la première seconde qu'ils nous resteraient en tête pour toujours. Bien sûr, le simple fait en soi de quitter Tôkyô pour aller retrouver Akari à Tochigi constituait quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel pour que Takaki soit sûr de ne jamais l'oublier, mais quand le soleil s'était levé ce jour-là, ça avait été sur un monde totalement différent.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer en l'espace d'une nuit ? Si peu de choses, pourtant, au fond. Des pas dans la neige, une route silencieuse, la chaleur des lèvres d'Akari, ses sanglots silencieux. La nuit passée dans la remise à parler de tout et de rien. Si peu de choses. À peine plus que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon au cœur d'une tempête.

Et pourtant, quand la nuit avait faibli, quand le soleil s'était levé, ce n'était plus pareil, et jamais cette constatation ne lui apparut avec autant d'évidence qu'à l'instant précis où, à peine entré dans le train, il regarda Akari, restée dehors sur le quai. La porte de la rame ne s'était pas encore fermée, et il aurait pu la toucher s'il avait tendu la main – mais entre eux, il y avait une porte invisible qu'il était déjà trop tard pour briser. Akari n'était même pas à un mètre de lui, mais elle était déjà aussi éloignée que si elle le regardait depuis un monde parallèle.

Ce fut peut-être parce qu'il s'en rendit compte qu'il enregistra toute la scène avec autant de netteté. Les pieds d'Akari enfoncés dans la neige. Le quai immaculé, le blanc rutilant, le ciel bleu sans nuages. Un air si pur qu'on aurait pu le boire. La tranquillité d'un matin comme nettoyé. Et Akari qui se tenait là, en face de lui, ses cheveux renvoyant des reflets dans le soleil du matin, comme l'auréole d'un ange. Si jolie.

Ce n'était pas un adieu. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait encore revoir cette jolie jeune fille qui se tenait sur le quai, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, les joues rouges. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement de choses à lui dire, elle aussi… Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine de cette façon.

Mais quand les portes du train se refermèrent, Tôno Takaki comprit que c'était un adieu. Et que même si c'était probablement le plus beau matin du monde, ce serait aussi le plus triste.

Le train fut trop rapide à s'éloigner, et la silhouette d'Akari s'éteignit bien trop vite. Et le soleil, qui s'était levé au matin sur un monde transformé, se coucha sur un futur brisé.

Ce matin-là avait été lumineux – à partir de ce jour, jamais plus les matins de Takaki ne furent lumineux. Il y en eut de toutes sortes, ceux où la pluie coulait sur la vitre, ceux où le soleil se glissait à travers les stores, ceux où les oiseaux chantaient et ceux où le monde entier semblait cesser de vivre, comme pris dans de la glace ; mais plus jamais il n'y eut de matin semblable à celui-là, lorsque le soleil brillait sur les champs de neige, lorsque le ciel paraissait plus beau que jamais – lorsqu'Akari était encore à ses côtés.

Ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer, pourtant. Parfois, Takaki parvenait à réunir le soleil, la neige et le train, mais Akari manquait toujours à l'appel. Et si ce n'était pas elle, ça n'allait pas. Son absence était comme une erreur dans le bon déroulement de la vie ; et si, à partir de ce jour, le monde de Takaki cessa de tourner, ce fut probablement parce qu'elle n'y était plus.

Le souvenir de ce matin resta gravée dans sa mémoire très longtemps, jusqu'à ce jour affreux où Takaki réalisa qu'il parvenait à se rappeler de chaque détail de la scène, excepté du plus important : il ne visualisait plus le visage d'Akari. Il se rappelait encore des reflets de ses cheveux, de ses pieds dans la neige, de ses mains blotties l'une contre l'autre, mais il était incapable de remettre les traits de celle qu'il avait tellement aimée – et qu'il aimait encore.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, des années après, qu'il parvint finalement à accepter l'idée qu'Akari était faite pour rester dans ses souvenirs, et qu'il était peut-être temps de se tourner vers le présent. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas, mais suffisamment de temps avait passé pour que le souvenir de ce matin devienne nostalgique plutôt que douloureux.

Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait à nouveau vivre un autre matin aussi intense...

.oOo.

Fin : 23h48


End file.
